Hello Again, from Downtown Smallville
by PeterRoss'sLilBro
Summary: All I Ask: Give this fic a chance. Pete-Centric. OOC so if you don't like that get your fics elsewhere. (The real Pete wouldn't do a lot of this stuff.) The brother in Pete gets it on. R for sexual situations.


****

Rating: R, as bad as they'll let me be here. 

Pairing: Pete and anyone he can get his hands on. 

Email Address: richiedelton@hotmail.com 

Note: Please read all of at least the first chapter before giving up on it. Then, before you hit the back button, hit the review button and tell me how much you hated it/liked it. I just wanna know. 

Disclaimer and stuff: I don't own shit. Literally. So, thanks. I just like borrowing stuff like characters, Ashleigh's pimping pumas (please, no hate for a small-footed brother, the rest is all there, trust me on this) and otha people's cells. Seriously though, I'm not making anything offa my fics. Just otha people happy and given myself some too. On the side, you know. 

Summary: This is a story that brings out the worst in me. And the characters. Everyone but Clark, so far. Sometimes I get tired of writing stuff that is emotional and that is pondering. So I have changed names and moved on to this. This is real. This is what I like. And this is what I want them to be.   
  
******   
  
Chapter One   


"Ill pop a cap in yo ass, MUTHA!" 

Clark turned around and grinned. "Oh, heya Pete. How are you?" 

"Fuck you, man. I'm havin' a bad fuckin' day." 

"Really? How come." 

"'Cause yo mama didn't give me none last night." 

Clark laughted. "Yeah, right, come on. What really got you so upset?" 

Pete saw Chloe approaching them and felt his dick getting hard. "Nothing, man. Fuck you and the horse you rode in on." 

Clark laughed again. "Man you woke up on the black side of the bed today." 

Pete was about to turn around and shove his dick in Clark's mouth, super powers or no, when he reminded himself of his goals involving Chloe. Her little white body needed to be introduced to the real black power. His little niglet wanted to be a part of her little 'flower'. 

"Hello, Chloe," he started. "How are you doing today?" 

Clark burst out laughing behind him. Pete turned around and glared at him for a moment. "What's up with him?" asked Chloe. 

Pete turned around with a smooth smile. "Who knows, he's been laughing like an idiot for a while. Care to walk with me to class?" 

Pete slung his arm around Chloe and was happy when she put her arm around his waist. Ah, but the innocent Chloester. 

"Pete, man, you are something else, you know that?" Clark started from beside them, but said no more. Pete felt like smackin' him one but decided against it. 

Chloe's smile was intoxicating. White and innocent and big. Damn, if only she would give it up. He could make her so happy, give her something to hollar at and then she wouldn't be looking at Clark like he was the other white meat. He and his big ol' farmboy balls would be the furthest thing from her sweet little mind. 

The three of them walked down the hallway and he caught Lana's eye from behind her locker. He straightened. "Chloe, I'll catch you in class. I've got some English Lit questions for Lana." 

Chloe eyed Lana for a moment, a sneer masked thinly. "Okay, Pete, see you in Bio." 

He nodded. Clark waved. Pete just gave him the finger behind Chloe's back. 

Pete approached Lana. "Hey, what's up, Lana?" 

She shut her locker door and eyed him up and down. She was done up in pink today, from eyemakeup to gloss to clothes to shoes and he couldn't help but wonder if all of her was pink. 

_Besides the obvious,_ he thought. 

He cleared his throat, looking her up and down. "Hey, Lana, you look darn pretty today. Has anyone ever told you, you-" 

"Cut the shit, Ross." 

Pete, started, backs up. "Hey, sister, I-" 

"Stop." Lana's sooty eyes looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly, angelically as a couple of freshman passed, calling out hello's. Her little princess voice came out and she said her little hellos back, while Pete gave the girls a slow, pimping nod. 

Then Lana's hand was forcefully pulling his face back to her own, the slutty side back in full form. Pete was impressed. Not even he could pull it off that fast. 

"I heard all about you and your alter-ego." 

"My alter what?" 

She grinned slowly, letting her finger trail up his hard stomach in the emptying hallway. "The more ghetto you. And the incredible package that comes with the updated version." 

Pete's eyes widened. "This must be some mistake." 

Lana took a step forward. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lana?" 

She put her hand on his half hard crotch. 

"Fuck, bitch!" 

"That's what I want!" she purred. 

"Damn girl! Chill, know what I'm sayin? We're still in school and shit!" 

"So it wasn't just a rumor." Her eyes were bright and on his. "You ARE black." 

Pete rolled his eyes and pushed her away a little. "Yeah, and you apparently don't need no flower to make yourself into a slutass hot bitch." 

She frowned. "What?" 

Pete started backing away. "Man, just forget that shit." 

"What the-" She broke off and raced to cut him off. She stopped him with a hand to his chest. "You are _so_ not rejecting me." 

"Hey, woman, you are not my type." 

She pressed her firm tits to his chest and slid one bare leg around his thighs. "Tell me this ain't your type, brotha." 

"Fuck," he panted. Her tight-ass mini-skirt rode up her creamy thigh and he couldn't help but touch. He let his hand feel the bare skin, then pushed the leg down. "Man, you are so off the chain... But you ain't my girl." 

"I ain't nobody's girl, Peter." _Since when did she talk like a tramp?_ he thought. It was good though. All good. "But I can be yours for a little while." 

He popped his neck. Damn was this shit hard, literally. Was he actually supposed to stand here and not take what Lana was offering? 

She gave him a smug little smile. "Listen, you know my rep. Sweet lil' virgin, this shit and that. And I know yours. Goofy little Briant Gumble best friend of Clark Kent. Neither one of us want to lose what we've built right?" 

He was silent for a moment. 

"Right," she prodded. 

Those dark eyes were fuckin' mystifyin'. "I hear ya." 

She licked her lips. "I know you want someone else. Trust me, my chocolate morsel, so do I. But we can be good for each other. For at least a couple of fucks. You dig?" 

Pete's eyes were on the deep 'V' of her blouse. He could see those pale little titties straining against the push up bra she wore. If only he could see what color the bra was... 

She grabbed his hand and guided it up to her breast. 

"Yeah," he managed. "I dig." 

No guy would take his best friend over free and secret pussy 'less the fucker was a fag. No guy. And Pete wasn't no fuckin' homo. Besides, he friendship with Clark was strained already. Why waste a perfectly good piece of ass. 

"Great," Lana smiled. "So where do we sneak off to?" 

Pete could feel his eyes bulge. "You've got to be buggin'! You wanna skip out now? And... and..." 

The thought of being late, the thought of Chloe's reaction when both he and Lana came in late, together dishelved- 

"You can make her jealous, Petey. Think about it. Then maybe she react that she should have already and take what you want her to take." 

Pete nodded. That shit sounded 'bout right. "Aight, Lana. Aight. Where?"   
To be continued... 


End file.
